The Wedding Bell
by Arianna Hemlock
Summary: Kisah singkat tentang Ciel Phantomhive,seorang pangeran kerajaan Phantom yang mencari gadis yang ia temui di pesta dansa 12 tahun yang lalu. Warning,fanfic abal.Ciel as narrator. Rarely conversation. Ciel Phantomhive X Elizabeth Midford. Paula as 3rd person. #digebukPaula


_**THE WEDDING BELL**_

First fict!

Genre : Romance,Drama.

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso

Summary : Kisah singkat tentang Ciel Phantomhive,seorang pangeran kerajaan Phantom yang mencari gadis yang ia temui di pesta dansa 12 tahun yang lalu. Warning,fanfic as narrator. Rarely conversation. Ciel Phantomhive X Elizabeth Midford. Paula as 3rd person. #digebukPaula

Enjoy the story!

Awal nya,kami bertemu di pesta dansa aula kerajaan ku secara tak sengaja. Waktu itu kami berusia 4 tahun. Dia berambut pendek,keriting spiral dan memakai pita emas,khas putri Midford. Rambut pirang bercahaya nya yang indah membuat ku terhipnotis. Ia duduk sendiri di belakang,Nampak bingung dan risih.

Aku memanggil nya lantaran ia seumuran dengan ku. Ia tersenyum bahagia begitu melihat ku dan kami pun mengobrol di balkon istana. Tempat itu memang menyimpan banyak kenangan tentang kami.

Terakhir kali aku menemui nya pada usia 8 tahun. Ia berkata bahwa ia akan membangun kerajaan yang lebih besar. Untuk itu lah dia menghabiskan waktu setiap pagi hingga sore selama sebulan termenung di balkon istan,tempat kenangan kami.

Pada saat aku berusia 9 tahun,aku mengalami kecelakaan. Kepala ku terluka dan aku kehilangan ingatan. Setelah ingatan ku kembali,samar-samar aku kembali teringat pada gadis itu,yang nama nya saja aku lupa. Namun aku berusaha mengingat nya secara utuh,sayang aku tidak mengingat apa pun tentang nya.

Pada umur 12 tahun,aku bersekolah di suatu akademi Elite. Aku bertemu gadis yang mirip dengannya. Namun sial nya,aku masih tidak bisa mengingat nya. Baru saja aku mengingat nya lebih jelas,seseorang datang kepada ku. Putri seorang pejabat bernama Paula. Cantik namun agak payah dalam menarik perhatian orang lain dan kikuk. Aku benci melihat nya. Aku melanjutkan ke akademi ini karena aku ingin mencari tahu siapa gadis yang kutemui di pesta dansa 7 tahun yang lalu. Bukan ingin menarik perhatian para gadis.

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia M. adalah sahabat dekat ku di akademi. Aku merasakan perasaan déjà vu setiap kali berhadapan dengan nya. Aku merasa bahwa seperti nya dia adalah orang yang sangat kukenal dulu sekali. Memang,ia pernah menanyakan kepada ku "Ciel,kau Ciel! Apakah kau mengingat ku?" namun aku tidak mengingat apa pun tentang nya,ia memang sangat kecewa saat itu,namun semenjak saat itu ia menjadi sahabat terdekat ku.

Ketika usia ku 16 tahun,aku pun teringat. Di pesta dansa megah berikut nya,kami berjanji akan bertemu di balkon istana ku lagi. Aku tak yakin apakah janji 12yang lalu masih ia ingat. Tapi tidak ada salah nya mencoba,bukan? Aku ingin tau siapa sosok gadis yang kucari selama 12 tahun.

Sosok pertama yang kulihat di balkon itu adalah gadis bergaun putih,berambut pirang panjang keriting spiral. Ia mengenakan mahkota putri Midford. Nah,aku baru ingat bahwa gadis yang kucari adalah putri Midford,

Karena merasakan haa keberadaan ku,ia menoleh ke belakang,memperlihatkan wajah seindah boneka porselen nya. Tunggu,mendadak aku mengingat nya.

Dia adalah Elizabeth! Elizabeth Cordel Ethelia M. aku baru saja ingat bahwa M-nya adalah Midford. Ada suatu perasaan rindu yang dalam. Perasaan cinta… dia lah gadis 12 tahun yang lalu. Rambut nya,wajah nya! Kenapa aku baru ingat,padahal dulu aku satu akademi dengannya! Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang!?

Mata ku bertatapan dengan mata seindah emerald nya. Elizabeth adalah wanita yang lengkap sudah ingatan ku. Aku tau dia adalah gadis yang kucari.

"Ciel…?" ia mengucap sebuah nama. Itu adalah nama ku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Elizabeth adalah wanita yang kucari selama ini. Aku menawarkan tangan ku,dan ia tersenyum. Senyum yang persis dengan dengan senyumannya 12 tahun yang lalu.

Pesta dansa kali ini berlanjut dengan acara pertunangan ku dengannya. Sayang,ada 1 pihak yang tidak setuju. Ya itu Paula. Namun pada saat itu,ia hanya bisa diam. Aku tak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjut nya.

Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun berlalu. 19 tahun sudah usia ku. Pesta pernikahan ku dengan Elizabeth di mulai. Elizabeth di iringi ayah nya,Raja Alexis Midford,sebelum akhir nya diserahkan kepada ku. Setelah mengucap sumpah bersamamaku dan Elizabeth keluar dari aula pernikahan dengan perasaan bahagia. Tepat ketika pintu aula pernikahan di buka,lonceng berbunyi. Lonceng itu meresmikan bahwa kami telah menikah. Itu adalah peristiwa bahagia,namun tidak untukku.

Ketika lonceng berbunyi untuk ke tiga kali nya,Elizabeth terjatuh dengan pisau di punggung nya. Perasaan ku campur aduk. Ku lihat ke belakang,mencari siapa yang melakukan ini kepada Elizabeth. Ternyata… Paula.

Paula berhasil ditangkap. Namun Elizabeth tidak selamat. Ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir di rumah sakit tepat setelah ia berkata sesuatu kepada ku…

"our love will never end,even the one of us is death."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana? Abal kan? ._. saya mendapatkan ide buat fict ini ketika dengerin lagu Lacrimosa sambil galau #gaadayangnanya.

**Okay,R&R guys! Mau nge-flame juga boleh kok! Arianna kan masih Author baru dan butuh saran :D**

_**And thanks for reading.**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Arianna Hammelock.**_


End file.
